


Twinkle

by Sailingfreely



Category: GOT7
Genre: A small sweet family, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, maybe a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: "Good night Jackson." And that shut him up.Well, not really, "nuh uh uh, come back here honey," Jackson beckons and while Jaebum is sighing, he's complying and kiss Jackson back when his husband kissed his lips. "Now that's the proper good night kiss," Jackson smirked before pecking his lips and letting him go.





	

"He don't have school today?"

"He said there's a school anniversary, so I just bring him with me," Jackson said to the phone and take a look to Youngjae who's sitting beside him, giving a certain hand signals.

There was a moment of silence before his husband said, "you're not making him drive, are you?"

"Ey~ What do you take me for? Of course not, he still have no license. He's still seventeen."

"Who knows Jackson, you can do a lot of things if you ever so much to think about it," the tone was relaxed yet it contains a bite that only Jackson understood. "You really not, right? I don't want to take a second trip to police station if I can help it."

"Hubby, stop worrying, have you no trust towards me? I'm being careful, so zip it!" Jackson said cheerfully.

A long and deep sigh, "fine, just be careful babe. Tell Youngjae to know better and stop you if you're giving weird ideas."

"Did you honestly think I'm gonna tell him that? Bye now, we're going to have fun~" he hang up and gives a thumb up to Youngjae. "Okay, now start the engine."

"You'll really let me drive?" Youngjae asked with a hopeful eyes and quickly starting the engine.

"Just in our apartment complex roads, when it's nearing the main road, then I'll take over. Just don't tell anyone, if he knows he'll be pissed."

"Why are we going to airport though? Are we picking up someone?"

Jackson clapping his hands enthusiastically, "yes, we're going to pick up my dear best friend!"

 

\--

 

"Hey baby~!" he yelled as he jumped to embrace his slightly taller friend, "I missed you so much!"

"Wow Jackson, even after ten years you're still heavy and overly enthusiastic," Jinyoung said while reciprocating the hug and tapping the plumpy butt to let him go. "We are all getting old yet you still the same high spirited person as ever."

"Forever young, dude. That's me," he laughed before pulling Youngjae closer.

"Well, who's this?" Jinyoung inquire with a smile and a slight frown of confusion.

"This is Youngjae~ He's my baby~" Jackson said excitedly, this is the moment he have been waiting for for years. And the look of shock on his friend's face was totally worth it.

"What? You broke up with Jaebum...? But... Isn't he too young for you?"

That surprised Jackson too, it didn't even come to his mind that Jinyoung might took it wrongly. But he's a tease, so, "what are you talking about? Love have no age!"

"B-but... Isn't he still in his teen? And you're over thirty, this..."

"I'm his son," Youngjae quickly supplied when the older man about to have a panic attack.

"Huh?"

Jackson laughed in satisfaction when Jinyoung's face get even more shocked. "I told you his my 'baby', my baby boy. How did your head get to that idea? Your brain getting more wicked as you aged, huh?"

"That's because you said it like that!" Jinyoung protest then gets confused again, "but how? When? How can I not know?"

"I adopted him not long after you went to Canada. At first I didn't tell you because I was busy and mad at you for leaving me alone-"

"I didn't leave you alone, you're already long married when I left!" Jinyoung interrupt but Jackson didn't give him any mind.

"So... Since I know you're going back to Korea sooner or later, which you turned out to comeback after a whole ten years later, I decided to tell you when the time comes," Jackson grinned happily, "welcome back buddy."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, already worn out even before meeting Jackson. He's not complaining though, he really missed his best friend.

 

\--

 

"Look who's here~!" Jackson sing song when he heard the front door opening that night, jumping up in glee from his seat on the couch to welcome his husband coming home.

"You seems very happy," Jaebum chuckled before greeting Jackson with a kiss and hummed in contentment.

Jackson giggles, pressing another kiss on his cheek before going off in excitement about Jinyoung and his life in Canada. Jaebum believes he would hear it from the man itself later that night, but seeing the burst of happiness from his husband telling the same thing over and over again, he thinks he have no complaints and a smile drawn on his lips.

But, he's a bit reluctant when Jackson asked, "can he stay here tonight? There's a lot I want to talk about with him."

"Babe, is not that I don't want to, but he's going to stay in Seoul from now on, right? You can catch up anytime now, tomorrow still weekday, we both have work and Youngjae have school."

"But I missed him so much..." Jackson pouted, still looking adorable despite his age. "And I'm not asking you to accompany us till late, just until after dinner is okay..."

Jaebum smiled softly, sliding his arms around Jackson's waist, whispering, "am I going to sleep alone tonight?"

"No, I'll come back to you, honey," Jackson grinned, giving a peck to his husband before pulling away.

Jaebum following in, greeted by standing Jinyoung with open arms, "hi buddy, long time no see!"

"You jerk, you didn't come back at all!" Jaebum exclaimed back and hugs Jinyoung to welcome. Well, he missed his friend too.

"Well, I was busy and that makes it possible for me to come back earlier," Jinyoung pats Jaebum's shoulder and share a warm laugh.

"Earlier? Ten years is earlier? How long it supposed to take?" Jaebum asked incredulously.

"More than ten years obviously," Jinyoung replied sassily and titled his head with implication, "I'm not the only one with a big secret though, what is this about you guys having a son? Don't tell me I'm the only one who doesn't know."

"Obviously it's only you," Jackson quipped, earning a laugh from the other two men.

"You shouldn't have tested his wrath," Jaebum pointed to Jackson with the jut of his lips. "And why I haven't seen Youngjae yet?"

"Oh! I supposed to help him cook," Jackson quickly dash to the kitchen.

"So, I see he takes after you? I don't think Jackson can cook to save himself," Jinyoung asked fondly.

"Yeah, I just teached him a little and he's already good at it when he's barely fifteen. His character took after Jackson though, they both loud and too cheerful sometimes. Usually when they're cooking there will be a lot of noises."

As if on cue, there's a loud cheering coming from the kitchen, followed with mad giggles and laughs. Jinyoung soundlessly laughing with awed eyebrows lifted, "no neighbors ever complain?"

"Our apartment may be a bit small for a family of three, but it comes in with a soundproof," Jaebum supplied and there's a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Do I have to ask if you bought it before you have a son or after?"

There's a faint blush on Jaebum's cheeks as he grinned, "you know me."

Dinner is more lively than usually are in their home, with Jackson being more excited and Jaebum also enthusiastic about the story of Jinyoung's life in Canada. Jaebum almost missed the way Youngjae uncharacteristically quiet and keeping his eyes to his food most of the time, but Jaebum figures the boy just feels unfamiliar with a stranger. Though Youngjae never a boy to shy away from a stranger.

Washing the dishes is Jaebum part of their chores, sometimes with Jackson helping, but this time he understand that his husband wanted to stay with Jinyoung and chats more. Youngjae quickly giving him a hand at it, although Jaebum's noticed the boy may just not wanting to be in the same room as Jinyoung. He mildly wonders if Youngjae think about Jinyoung as a weird uncle, he silently chuckling to himself.

When Jaebum about to go to sleep, he remembers to bring Jackson's medicine and a glass of water, "here babe, don't forget to take this."

"Oh, thanks, I forgot," Jackson smiled and took the pill and swallowed it down with water, giving the glass back to Jaebum. He was about to continue talking when he saw the curiosity on Jinyoung's face.

"What's that? Are you sick?"

"Nothing, just an antidepressant," Jackson waved nonchalantly at Jinyoung's shocked reaction. "I started taking it after you left me."

"Are you serious?" Jinyoung asked with a very serious and wide eyes.

"Yeah, because you-"

"It's just antibiotic Jinyoung, he's messing with you," Jaebum interrupted Jackson, eliciting a disapproval groan.

"Excuse me, why no one let me bully him? I told you I need it make it even-" Jackson protests but Jaebum is quick to give a kiss on his temple.

"Good night Jackson." And that shut him up.

Well, not really, "nuh uh uh, come back here honey," Jackson beckons and while Jaebum is sighing, he's complying and kiss Jackson back when his husband kissed his lips. "Now that's the proper good night kiss," Jackson smirked before pecking his lips and letting him go.

When Jaebum walking into his bedroom, he's a bit startled seeing Youngjae laying in the middle of his queen bed.

"Youngjae, I thought you're a ghost! What are you doing here? Why are you not sleeping yet?" Jaebum get under the blanket and settle on his pillow, nudging Youngjae to slide over to Jackson's part of the bed. "You have to go to school tomorrow, no more skipping."

"Technically I'm not skipping, Dad called my school about my absence."

"Aish that kid," Jaebum huffed but didn't say anything else because he know Jackson must have a reason to do that. Reason other than having Youngjae to accompany him to airport. He see the weird look on the boy, as if wanting to say something, "what is it?"

"Are you okay leaving them alone out there?" Youngjae asked straightforwardly.

"Why not?" Jaebum frowning.

"I don't like uncle Jinyoung... He's too flirty with dad," he mumbled slowly.

"He's been like that since forever with people he's close to," even to me, Jaebum wants to add but he thinks it's unnecessary.

"Appa, you don't think they're too close? You're not scared?"

Jaebum chuckled as his hand instinctively brushing his son's hair like old times, "why would I be scared?"

"I don't want to have to choose who I want to live with, you or dad and call uncle Jinyoung as a father..."

"Hey, now your thoughts is scaring me! Why would that happen? There's nothing between your dad and uncle Jinyoung, dad loves appa very much, can't you see that? There's nothing to worry about," Jaebum was taken aback by Youngjae's word, if it were years ago he would have been worried, but he's long past that. He trust Jackson as Jackson also trust him and their little precious family.

"Yeah, but... I just don't like the way uncle Jinyoung being so close to dad," Youngjae pouted like he's not a seventeen year old boy that he is. And Jaebum found it adorably silly how similar the boy is with Jackson in that aspect.

"You daddy's boy~" Jaebum teased and giving the boy a kiss to his cheek, eliciting a series of 'ew's. "How can you don't want to be kissed by your appa? You let your dad kiss you!"

"I'm grown up, it's embarrassing! And I didn't let him kiss me, just sometimes at special occasions," Youngjae whined while wiping his cheek and they both going at it until they finally fell asleep, growing tired with their childish fight.

It's when the time almost hit 3 am that Jackson coming into his bedroom and sneaking in under the blanket, naturally snuggling the figure in the bed. He had a habit of stroking Jaebum's firm abs to lul him to sleep, which is bringing him to a confusion when he feels a smooth and soft stomach under his palms. It was only this morning he felt his husband's abs and it was still very much there as he remembers, so why suddenly it feels so soft like a baby's stomach? Did he fed Jaebum too much at dinner?

Jackson titling his head to see the face and surprised to see it was Youngjae. He's patting the stomach and calling the boy quietly, not wanting to wake Jaebum, "hey sweetie, why are you here?"

"Appa asked me to sleep with him..." the boy make up an excuse so he don't need to move to his own room, too sleepy to care that the bed is too narrow for three grown men to sleep in.

"Did he?" Jackson was a bit disappointed but he's not gonna ask his boy to go back to his room when he look so sleepy like that, beside Jaebum seems to be fast asleep. So he settle back on his side while an arm still hugging his son.

"Appa told me you were together with uncle Jinyoung in the past..." Youngjae asked in mumble, too sleepy yet too curious to let it go.

Jackson hummed, "what did you asked him? Your appa wouldn't tell you that by himself."

"I'm just curious, you seems very close with uncle Jinyoung..."

"Well, that's all history. Now I won't date him again even if someone pay me dollars, just the thought of it brings shiver down my spine," Jackson chuckled.

"Why? You're still very close to him..."

"Precisely, he felt like a brother, it's going to feel like incest, ew," Jackson quietly laugh, sometimes glancing to where Jaebum is sleeping to make sure he didn't woke him. "I used to hate your appa first, you know."

Youngjae's eyes went slightly wide before he asked still with sleepy mumbles, "why?"

"Well, uncle Jinyoung is my best friend long before I first met your appa and he's my friend before I introduced him to uncle Jinyoung. Yet they hit it off instantly and seemed to be much closer than with me, I was jealous so I hated him."

"Woah, dad you're so petty..." Youngjae said, gradually sleepiness fade away.

"I hated him because I like him though, and I thought he prefer Jinyoung since they both a quiet person and found me too loud," then Jackson smiled, a smile which making Youngjae cringe because he knew the next words will be cheesy. "Turned out he was close to Jinyoung because he's trying to woo me and Jinyoung was helping him," he giggled to himself at the memory, making Youngjae cringe even more.

The boy was about to whine when he felt a hand patting his butt, it was his appa, "go back to your room brat."

"Eh... I don't want to... My room is too far away~" he whined.

Jackson placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "you wouldn't want to be here when I have some quality time with your appa, would you?"

Youngjae letting out another series of ew's and whining before he got out of the bed and left his parents alone in that bedroom. Jackson quickly shuffle closer to Jaebum and let out a content sigh on his husband neck, while Jaebum circling an arm around Jackson's shoulder and the other hand stroking his back.

They stay in a comfortable silence and Jaebum is drifting back to sleep before he noticed the hand on his stomach leaving heated touches, he protests lightly, "hey..."

"Can you go to work late this morning?" Jackson negotiate.

"If I say I can't, will you let me go?"

"No," Jackson laughed softly and giving kisses on his husband's chest.

Well, what did Jaebum expect? So he kissed Jackson and got themselves tangled in the sheets. Nobody wake up in time that morning.


End file.
